Fathom's Review 08-10-14
Ahh, you guys are great. I didn't even flail on the pub chan about this round! 001 Doing a great job, even if I can't find my way around Cybertron at all. Let me know if there's ever anything I can do to help out. -Lift We're chipping away at maps! I'm waiting on the code end of things to wrap up before finishing the rest. There's a lot of new zones to be made. There's 67 maps so far... XD But there's a LOT more to be done. I haven't even gotten to earth zones yet! And there's a goddamn galaxy. So I may enlist folk to help with certain solar systems. Will prod when I'm comfortable enough with the progress of the map code itself. And thanks! 002 Fantastic job of not only answering questions about the wiki functions, and maintaining standards on the Wiki. Please keep it up. If this place is to maintain high standards, then someone needs to play Wiki cop. The Wikia is a vital extension of the game and it definitely needs to be policed. Someone needs to be the Gordon Ramsay of Wiki standards, and so far I think you're doing a fantastic job. Also, thank you for also taking on the under appreciated position of maintaining and updating the grid whenever needed. The grid's in fine shape and personally I don't think it needs an overhaul, but 'built to suit' seems to work just fine. Certain areas of the grid need to be modified to suit changes in the storyline, or just to work more logically. What can I say, I have nothing but praise for what you're doing. Keep it up. Hey thanks a bunch! The wiki can do a lot more than folks think. It's got parser functions and dynamic lists and all that jazz. There's a lot of little things I need to take care of re: grid, but I'm glad you dig it. Collective effort n' all! 003 oh my god Fathom is the best don't ever leave :< she lacks know-how but makes up for it with exuberence and presence and is a dolphin and doesn't afraid of anything Oh my god. XD Thank you! Hey I have know-how! Sorta. Maybe. A little. Slowly but surely I am learning code. Though I know it's rather silly when like, half of the playerbase knows it from the days of yore. Also I am totally not doesn't afraid of anything. 004 I dont know everything Fathom does, but I do know Fathom is Harrow, who has done a lot for the zones of the mush! A fun RPer and knowledgable about the mush for questions. Hee, thanks! Surprised to get a comment on my RP. :> 005 Fathom has given me some good advice on wiki stuff, which is nice because character pages are fun to work on. The wiki is a great source of logs and information and since Fathom is Wiki/Buildstaff I assume he's in charge of it. Or is she? I always picture a mermaid for some reason. Not one of those women tops and fish bottoms. More like fish tops and women bottoms. That kinda mermaid. Too kind! Yeah I try to keep an eye on stuff and make the templates and update the front page when I can. But I see some folk doing crazy cool stuff with their wiki page, so I cannot take all the credit. Plus! We have other staffers doing cleaning too, and User:Altitron has been updating stat pages. And yes, I'm a gal. XD 006 Fathom is, as ever, rather awesome. The wiki is looking pretty, and up to date. Plus on top of everything else you do, you also seem to throw out RP at the drop of a hat (and fun RP too). I'd say something constructively critical, but I can't think of any way to improve the job you seem to do so well. Erm, give out free cookies! There, that covers an improvement. Thank you very much! It's really nice to hear that. I always worry about the quality of my RP and scenes. I'm glad folk are stepping up to the RP bat and taking initiative with my plots, too. :> Category:Reviews